The present disclosure relates to field effect transistors (“FETs”) with uni-terminal response, and more specifically to a common epitaxial layer structure that forms channels comprising conduction band electrons for both positive and negative gate bias for use in FETs with both n- and p-terminal characteristics.
Traditional complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (“CMOS”) technology utilizes conduction band electrons to form the conducting channel in devices with n-terminal characteristics and valence band electrons (holes) in devices with p-terminal characteristics. The terminal characteristics of n-channel and p-channel devices are referred to as “complementary”. When such complementary devices are connected in series, they form a basic logic gate, or an inverter. This basic complementary design has dominated digital electronics for decades because of its simplicity and low power dissipation; however, the performance of devices with p-channel characteristics is inferior to devices with n-channel characteristics because valence band electrons, or holes, exhibit substantially less mobility than conduction band electrons. This limits the performance of CMOS inverters.
Prior art has described the formation of a conducting channel utilizing conduction band electrons for both devices with p- and n-terminal characteristics (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,005). However, each type of device uses its own epitaxial layer structure, which complicates manufacture and increases costs.